


Тишина должна быть в библиотеке!

by Stef_Boread



Series: Student HankCon [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Connor (Detroit: Become Human), College Student Hank Anderson, Frottage, M/M, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread
Summary: Студенческое АУ. Когда у Хэнка неожиданно появляется новый парень, он и не подозревает о его тайных фантазиях...
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Student HankCon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557103
Kudos: 7





	Тишина должна быть в библиотеке!

Услышав заунывные этнические мотивы в третий раз, Хэнк не вынес и застонал, откидывая геймпад на подушку. Чёрт подери, его даже наушники не спасали от грёбаных там-тамов.  
  
— Дже-е-ефф!  
  
Сосед по комнате обернулся, даже дёрнул виновато плечом. Ну да, Хэнк, можно сказать, поверил.  
  
— Ну прости, бро, ещё полчасика, это же новый альбом! В наушниках оно совсем не то.  
  
Хэнк потёр лоб. Нет, Джеффри был, конечно, отличным парнем, пусть и с амбициозной целью стать каким-то крутым политиком, но вот эти вкусы его, особенно музыкальные, могли вынести кого угодно, хотя чаще всего доставалось именно Хэнку, благо комната в блоке была одна на двоих.  
  
Андерсон поднялся с койки, порылся в карманах, выуживая пачку.  
  
— Ладно, тебе полчаса. Пойду прошвырнусь.  
  
Он кинул взгляд на навороченные отцовские часы, засекая время, и нацепил на плечи куртку. Дверь в блок захлопнулась за его спиной, наконец-то отрезая долбанные перестукивания от его несчастных ушей.  
  
Хэнк вздохнул, направляясь по длинному коридору общежития к лестнице чёрного выхода. Он, конечно, понимал, что невозможно быть идеальным, и уж лучше у соседа будут дурные вкусы, чем подлая натура или склочный нрав. Но иногда ему хотелось свалить с территории кампуса куда глаза глядят.  
  
Выйдя на маленькое квадратное крыльцо, огороженное высокой решёткой, он поднёс огонёк зажигалки и вдохнул всеми лёгкими стылый ноябрьский воздух.  
  
Чёрный выход смотрел в сторону учебных корпусов, и в общем-то, курить тут было рискованно — вряд ли кто хотел попасть под горячую руку коменданта или припозднившихся преподавателей. Но Хэнк был из тех, кто как раз любил рисковать. Да и будучи на четвёртом курсе, он уже мало чего боялся, правила знал назубок, и где можно, а где нельзя их нарушить — тем более.  
  
Дверь тихо скрипнула, и в тусклом свете дальних фонарей Хэнк заметил новую фигуру.  
  
Просочившийся через неё парнишка имел вид встрёпанный, но смелый, быстро, зорко огляделся по сторонам, а потом прищурился на Хэнка, и тот невольно фыркнул. Пацан был ему совсем не знаком, да и по всей бледной физиономии так и читалось, что он сюда выполз едва ли впервые. Грёбаные наглые перваки...  
  
— Ты чего тут делаешь, мелюзга? — рыкнул для острастки Хэнк, который делиться своим крыльцом, свободой и ночным одиночеством вовсе не желал. — А ну брысь спать!  
  
К его удивлению парень и бровью не повёл, только выпрямил тощую спину и посмотрел на Хэнка куда холоднее.  
  
— К твоему сведению, пройденные года обучения не дают никаких преимуществ и исключений в правилах общежития, — заметил он и упрямо встал прямо рядом с Андерсоном. — А я здесь разведываю обстановку. И, возможно, знакомлюсь с будущими специалистами в своей сфере, — он опёрся на парапет локтями, насколько позволяла решётка, и чуть улыбнулся.  
  
Хэнк, зажав тлеющую сигарету губами, аж присвистнул тихо от такой прыти. Вот чем-чем, а инструкциями тут ему давно не тыкали. А уж вот эту фразочку про знакомства… Хэнк аж головой покачал.  
  
— Ну и как? Ко всем старшим курсам уже лыжи подкатил? — поддел он, затягиваясь. — Или ещё не всё на мази?  
  
Кончики ушей и острые скулы парня зарделись, и до Хэнка вдруг дошло, что вопрос был уж больно двусмысленным. Мда, нехороший какой-то намёк получился.  
  
— Завёл пару полезных знакомств, — уклончиво отозвался пацан, потерев кисти — его курточка была явно тонковата для ноября в Детройте. — И собрал много полезной информации о тех, кто на слуху, — он снова кинул взгляд за плечо на Хэнка и на этот раз усмехнулся чуть явнее. — Об одном тебе вот что только не болтают, Хэнк Андерсон.  
  
Хэнк приподнял брови. Оп-па. Парень и в самом деле был не лыком шит, далеко пойдёт.  
  
— Да похуй, что болтают, — он затянулся ещё раз и вдруг широко улыбнулся, покачав головой: — Что-то ты не туда пошёл учиться, первак. Тебе б, вон, как Джеффу, на политологию или, там, психологию, раз язык подвешен. А не биопротезированием и прочей физикой маяться. Какие, нахрен, знакомства, а.  
  
Пацан не ответил, только повернулся к нему всем корпусом и посмотрел на него почти чёрными в тусклом свете глазами.  
  
— Может, угостишь? — он кивнул на сигарету.  
  
Хэнк пожал плечом, выудил из пачки ещё одну.  
  
— Они крепкие, — предупредил он, давая прикурить, — люблю кофейный вкус.  
  
Холодные цепкие пальцы удержали его руку с зажигалкой, и Хэнк нахмурился. Ему вдруг показалось, что на крыльце стало тесновато, а парень — как-то слишком близко. Он отодвинулся на всякий случай, убирая всё обратно во внутренний карман.  
  
— А я смотрю, ты рисковый, на первом году так борзеть, — заметил он. — Как звать-то, будущий специалист? — Хэнк передразнил, махнув в сторону парня почти сгоревшей сигаретой.  
  
Тот улыбнулся и выдохнул длинную дымную струю.  
  
— Как любезно с твоей стороны было всё-таки спросить, — иронично отозвался он, наклонив голову. — Я Коннор. Коннор Штерн.  
  
В его улыбке скользнуло что-то такое, что Хэнку стало слегка неуютно, будто маленькое крыльцо вдруг сжалось до самых их спин. От этого тощего парнишки тянуло загадкой, и Хэнк почувствовал лёгкие мурашки по спине. Не то чтобы он раньше на своём веку не встречал наглых младшекурсников, но этот, пожалуй, обошёл всех.  
  
Хэнк затянулся в последний раз, выдавливая из остатков табака уже горькое, едкое. Он знал, что может пожалеть, но всё же не удержался.  
  
— Так как, подцепил уже кого-то жутко полезного, — хмыкнул он, туша и пряча окурок, — из знакомств?  
  
Коннор откинулся головой на решётку, поглядев на него снова с прищуром. Кончик носа и уши у него покраснели от холода, но он даже не обращал на это внимания. Хэнку невольно вспомнились ледяные пальцы, и стало как-то неловко за своё тепло, захотелось им поделиться.  
  
— Если это было предложение, — парень неторопливо затянулся, заставив Хэнка сглотнуть и слегка покраснеть в ожидании продолжения, — то я согласен.  
  
Он оторвался от решётки, привставая на цыпочки и выдыхая дым Андерсону почти что в самые губы.  
  
— Это не было предложением, — отозвался Хэнк, заставив Коннора вздрогнуть. В тёмных расширившихся глазах мгновенно плеснуло обидой. Парень поджал губы, готовый уже отодвинуться, но Хэнк словил его, не давая отвернуться. — Но теперь стало.  
  
Он подхватил руку с сигаретой, легко сжимая всю узкую кисть разом, и наклонился, коротко затягиваясь под взглядом Коннора. А затем поцеловал, выдыхая ему в рот горьковатый серый дым.  
  
Коннор медленно притянулся, осторожно прижался к нему, как будто проверяя границы, мягко отозвался, чуть неловко шевельнул губами в ответ.  
  
Хэнк, оторвавшись от его губ, только хмыкнул, распахивая полы своей тёплой куртки и обнимая ими тонкую фигуру, грея собой совсем уж замёрзшего парня. Вот как, значит. Не на словах, а на деле он всё же оказался куда менее решительным. ...Хэнк и не подозревал, как ошибался.  
  
  
Коннор действительно не лез напролом, не надоедал, не требовал к себе какого-то особого внимания. Но он как будто постоянно был неподалёку — по крайней мере, достаточно часто, чтобы удивить Хэнка очередным неожиданным прикосновением, обычно на самой грани неприличного, недопустимого.  
  
Коннор кидал на него такие взгляды, так порой пунцовел от намёков и шуток, что уж в нём-то Хэнк не сомневался, разве что малость — в его опыте.  
  
Он то и дело дразнил Андерсона, часто прикасаясь невзначай, чтобы затем увильнуть от большего. Он называл это “держать лицо”, а Хэнк, между тем, каким-то внутренним чутьём ожидал подвоха.  
  
А потом однажды таки наступил момент, когда он его дождался.  
  
  
В библиотеке было довольно тихо, хотя фоном шелестели страницы, пощёлкивали клавиатуры, негромко гудели голоса.  
  
Хэнк зашёл в дальние ряды книг, чтобы подобрать что-нибудь для презентации, и был в глубокой задумчивости, перебирая пальцами корешки, когда ему на плечо скользнула знакомая рука.  
  
— Коннор, — Андерсон с намёком повёл плечом, не скидывая, но всё же показывая несвоевременность, — мы в библиотеке.  
  
Он не видел лица Штерна, но практически почувствовал его кривую улыбку.  
  
— Ох прости, — отозвался Коннор, прижимаясь уже боком, — а я-то и не знал, куда мне деть Ландау с его “Теорией поля”.  
  
Он поднырнул рукой под руку Хэнка, и в самом деле вставляя книгу на полку. Хэнка даже, наверное, могла бы кольнуть совесть за неуместные подозрения… Если б они не были правдой.  
  
— Коннор! — тихо прорычал он, поняв, что тот, казалось бы, выполнив действие, и не собирался отодвигаться.  
  
Хэнк почувствовал, как к нему прижались ещё плотнее, — и мир сузился. От высокого потолка и длинных рядов не осталось и следа, только почти закрытое от лишних глаз пространство. Он невольно выдохнул, пальцы, зацепившиеся было за нужные корешки, словно потяжелели.  
  
Рука Коннора в то же время скользнула по нижней полке, как будто подыскивая нужное. Как будто и не он тут стоял так близко, почти что обнимая и уже совсем точно потираясь бедром.  
  
Хэнк распахнул глаза. Что?..  
  
Словно в ответ на его немое восклицание Коннор повёл немного бёдрами в узких тонких джинсах, и Хэнк ахнул, едва успев прикрыть себе рот.  
  
Чёрт подери! Вот немало у него за четыре года было всякого: и на вечеринках, и в разных уголках, и в пустой аудитории, да и сам, бывало, кого-то так же прижимал, что уж тут… Но чтоб его самого — никто не посмел ещё ни разу!  
  
— Коннор, поимей совесть, — предупреждающе выговорил он. — Вечером у Джеффа тренировка, комната будет нашей, потерпи.  
  
Сзади отчётливо хмыкнули.  
  
— Не буду, — шепнул ему нахал на ухо, — нечего тут было надевать брюки в обтяжку и заходить в разные тёмные уголки, — шёпот стал ещё тише, в нём слышалось почти что урчание, и что-то подсказало Андерсону, что даже если б он надел растянутые треники, ситуация не сильно б изменилась.  
  
Хэнк рыкнул, вырываясь из недообъятия, пока не стало поздно, пока его самого от этих действий и этого шёпота не накрыло с головой. Он развернулся, одновременно хватая Коннора за худые плечи, толкнул его самого на полку спиной.  
  
— А я сказал: потерпишь, — он немного надавил ладонями для пущей убедительности, но парень только приподнял бровь и покачал головой.  
  
— Не-а, не потерплю.  
  
Хэнк онемел, ощутив колено между своих ног, его едва заметно тряхнуло. Воспользовавшись этой секундой, Коннор немного сполз спиной по полке, потеревшись уже сразу о пах бедром.  
  
— Мелкий засранец, — выдохнул Хэнк, вздрогнув и ощущая собственную закономерную реакцию.  
  
Тот в ответ только прикусил губу, легонько потянув бедром вверх по брюкам. Его карие глаза сощурились в коварной улыбке, он немного приподнялся, практически докоснувшись губами до жёсткой линии подбородка.  
  
Хэнк, хотевший уже оттолкнуться от чёртовой полки и оставить этого провокатора самому тут разбираться с возможными последствиями, распахнул глаза. Да, в его паху уже было туговато, но и чёрт бы с ним, не впервой, справится. Но тут Коннор, прижавшийся снова, дал почувствовать, что последствия уже наступили.  
  
Хэнк невольно стиснул чужие плечи. Ему туманило взор так сильно, что он видел только шальные карие глаза и маленькие точки родинок по лицу Штерна.  
  
— Ты что, — переглотнув, охрипло спросил он, — без белья?..  
  
Коннор покраснел и медленно покивал, а затем потёрся ещё раз, уже настойчиво.  
  
Коротко глянув на проход, Андерсон сдался с глухим низким стоном, падая лбом в острое плечо. Он старался не думать ни о ком и ни о чём, ему было стыдно, кошмарно стыдно, но азарт пополам с возбуждением, воображение, подкинувшее уже такую знакомую, такую приятную картинку с длинным тонким членом в его руках, не оставляли почти никакого выбора.  
  
— Кон, чёрт тебя дери, — Хэнк потёрся сам, чувствуя, как пламенеют уши, шея, всё лицо, — чёрт тебя раздери! Бо-оже.  
  
Штерн в его руках буквально вибрировал, такой же алый, как и он сам, с раскрасневшимися губами и жгучим взглядом. Он, стиснув зубы, провёл бёдрами легонько справа налево и обратно — так, чтобы каждый ощутил всё упругое напряжение, всю крепость другого.  
  
— Коннор, блядь, — едва слышно выдохнул Хэнк — и пригвоздил его сам, всем телом, толкнувшись вперёд одним слитным движением.  
  
Ресницы Коннора дрогнули, и Хэнк едва успел зажать ему рот, заглушая стон. В голове у Андерсона шумело, и он думал только о том, что происходит там, внизу, между тремя слоями не шибко-то толстой ткани. Он не позволял себе опустить руки — а Коннор и вовсе вцепился пальцами в нижнюю полку, потому что иначе они бы не смогли удержаться от гораздо, гораздо большего и прямо здесь, не дожидаясь никакой тренировки Джеффри.  
  
Хэнк, не чувствуя себя, поднажал, вдавливая сильнее, — на их счастье, полка стояла у стены, но пара книг всё-таки упала с глухим стуком на ковролин от пары резких толчков. Коннора выгнуло, дёрнуло к нему, и он вцепился зубами Хэнку в ладонь, содрогаясь уже мельче.  
  
Аккуратно вынув прикушенную руку, Андерсон медленно, прямо в каком-то трансе опустил её вниз, глядя своему парню в затуманенные глаза. Пальцы Хэнка скользнули по тонким тёмным джинсам, и его повело от ощущения влажного под подушечками, повело от дёрнувшегося перед самыми глазами кадыка, жёстко скрутило собственным оргазмом.  
  
Он уткнулся лбом в лоб Коннора, путаясь своими золотистыми волосами с каштановыми прядями, кончая с едва слышным, сдерживаемым со всех сил хрипом.  
  
Едва отдышавшись, ещё не придя в себя, Хэнк с силой одёрнул свитер Коннора, прикрывая его пятно. За своё, и так скрытое длинной фланелевой рубашкой, можно было особо не волноваться.  
  
— Ну что, доволен? — проворчал Хэнк, наклоняясь за упавшими книгами.  
  
Он едва не подскочил и со злостью резко выпрямился, почувствовав лёгкое мажущее касание пальцев к своей заднице.  
  
— Доволен. Хорошие всё-таки брюки, — усмехнулся Коннор, отступая на шаг, как будто это и не он вовсе только что трогал, а потом поглядел на Хэнка большими и почти невинными глазами. — Ещё как-нибудь повторим?  
  
Андерсон с силой вставил долбанные книжки на долбанную полку.  
  
— Даже не думай. Нам повезло, что хоть сюда никто не сунулся и камер нет.  
  
Коннор только молча улыбнулся, а затем сорвал с поджатых губ быстрый, но крепкий поцелуй.  
  
  
...Через неделю в раздевалке, как раз после того, как Хэнк задержался с длинной тренировки со своей баскетбольной командой и едва-едва успел принять душ, он копался в своём ящике, стоя в одном полотенце. И почему-то даже не удивился прохладным рукам на бёдрах, стоило только последнему сокоманднику хлопнуть входной дверью. Но если раньше Штерн встречал его снаружи, то теперь подгадал момент — отлично подгадал, надо заметить.  
  
Отпустив жестяную дверцу, Хэнк выпрямился и обернулся, жёстко глядя и сразу, слёту перехватывая чужие запястья. Коннор, не ожидавший этого, только и успел, что хлопнуть глазами, когда его вдруг подхватили на руки и понесли к душевым кабинкам — как есть, прямо в джинсах и футболке.  
  
Андерсон ухмыльнулся. Один-один.  
  
В конце концов, не только у Коннора тут были свои кинки... 


End file.
